


Voltron Drabbles

by humanities_angstiest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Storms, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanities_angstiest/pseuds/humanities_angstiest
Summary: Like the title says, these are short one-shots about the Voltron characters, in space and in AUs. Chapter titles will say which character and what general topic the chapter is about.Since there is only one chapter for now, my inspiration was Keith and thunderstorms.





	Voltron Drabbles

The November air crackles with the sound of crunchy leaves being stomped underfoot. Keith hurries back inside his apartment, prompted by the whistling wind tearing through trees. The dark sky shouts angrily and flashes its menacing eyes, a warning before the cold flood descends.

Keith watches the world move behind a pane of glass. His socked feet lift off the ground as he presses his nose against the window, wanting to be as close as possible to the storm while remaining dry.

Keith hates the cold. Hates the feeling of wet cloth sticking to his body, his soaked hair plastered against his face and especially hates having it flattened against his neck.

But he loves to watch the storm. The chaos. The loud booms and bright flashes, the world an uncontainable energy, reminding feeble humans of their place. Reminding them that the world is alive.

The thunder, the lightning, the thick pellets of rain — it should be nothing more than a nuisance disrupting plans, or a child’s fear. It shouldn’t awaken Keith’s soul, fill him with an unexplainable glee.

But it does.

The world is alive and makes Keith feel alive too. The world gives no fucks for other people’s plans, it doesn’t hold back its emotions. The world howls its frustrations, releases its tears, and Keith envies it. For this moment only, he can shout. He does shout. No words, just raw sound pushing through his vocal chords, getting lost in the cacophony of the thunderstorm.

The storm abates and Keith returns to his world of holding his tongue, saying only the right things to not step on anyone’s toes. Impermanent foster homes and new school districts taught him if he wanted to be liked, wanted to have friends and stay in one home, he had to swallow his words and emotions unless they were what people wanted to hear.

But when the Kerberos mission fails due to “pilot error,” a storm is unleashed upon the Garrison, carrying Keith away to the desert where he can be free.


End file.
